Discussion sur canapé
by Lb1n
Summary: Après la Winter Cup, Kagami et Aomine se retrouvent sur le canapé du rouge et commence à donner leurs avis sur le physique des autres joueurs de basket lycéen du japon. Petit délire entre amour, jalousie et rire. [ Kagami x Aomine / Aomine x Kagami]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde :) C'est une petite fiction un peu folle que j'ai écrite il y a un bon moment, c'est d'ailleurs ma première fiction et même ma première écriture d'invention hors devoir scolaire.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si vous voulez la suite dite le moi en review, parce je ne suis pas sûr de faire une suite donc si le texte vous plait faite le moi savoir.

Bonne lecture !

 **Discussion sur canapé**

Kagami et Aomine se trouvaient tout les deux dans l'appartement du roux. La Winter Cup venait de toucher à sa fin, leurs coachs respectif leurs avaient alors laissé une semaine de repos afin de soulager leurs muscles et de faire le plein d'énergies.

La semaine touchait malheureusement déjà à sa fin, et les deux as savaient parfaitement qu'il étaient plus que nécessaire de profiter au maximum de ce weekend de tranquillité avant que les entraînements ne reprennes puissance 10 dès lundi.

C'était donc en ce samedi après-midi que les deux lumières se reposaient sur le canapé du joueur de Seirin en regardant une rediffusion d'un match de la NBA opposant les Heat au Lakers.

Depuis la victoire de Seirin contre Tôô lors de leur premier match de la Winter Cup, les deux basketteurs s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs en plus de leur passion pour le basket. Ils avaient par conséquent commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble., allant de leur éternel one on one à des dîners chez le roux, en passant par des sorties au cinéma ou des parties de jeux vidéos chez le bleu.

Leur relation avait alors très vite évolué. Les deux rivaux étaient même devenus des "potes". Cependant, cette amitié ne fût que de courte durée. En effet, après l'une de leur habituelle disputes dans le terrain de street basket, les deux garçons avaient mis un terme à leur violent échange verbale en s'échangeant un langoureux baiser traduisant à la perfection les forts sentiments qu'ils avaient développé l'un pour l'autre en conséquence de toutes ces journées passé ensemble. Leur réconciliation s'était faite tout aussi intéressante dans la chambre du rouquin.

Les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient alors passé de "vire ton bras de mon épaule crétin !", puis"on s'mate un film mon pote", à "je t'aime chaton", en seulement quelques jours.

Le match que regardaient les deux lycéens venait tout juste de toucher à sa fin, sur un score favorable aux Lakers.

 **"Putain...comment j'ai pas envie de m'entraîner lundi",** dit Aomine en s'étirant, bousculant légèrement dans son mouvement l'épaule de Kagami.

 **"Oi Daki, fait attention putain !"** , rétorqua Kagami sans oublier derendre son geste au dit Daiki.

 **"C'est bon chaton, j'ai pas fais gaffe, alors me cris pas dessus comme ça ."**

 **"Désolé, mais tu saouls parfois...et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que c'est toi le petit chaton ."**

 **"Non."**

 **"Si."**

 **"Non."**

 **"Si."**

 **"Si."** ,tenta Aomine.

 **"Je ne suis pas aussi débile que toi Daiki pour tomber dans un piège aussi nul"** , répondit calmement le rouge.

 **"Ok, tu as remporté cette bataille bakagami."**

 **"Tout comme nôtre match à la Winter Cup"** , dit Kagami avec un sourire moqueur.

 **"Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sûr comment je vous ai rétamé a moi seul à l'Inter High"** , rétorqua Aomine avec le même sourire.

 **"C'est bon, je rigolais chaton... Aller viens là"** , se défendit Kagami en passant délicatement sa main dans la nuque du bleuté avant de l'attirer vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un court mais tendre baiser.

 **"Je t'aime chaton"** , dit Aomine se reculant légèrement après avoir rompu le baiser.

 **"Je t'aime aussi chaton"** , répondit tendrement Kagami, en plongeant son regard dans le bleu celui de son petit ami, avant qu'ils reprennent tout deux leurs places initiales sur la canapé.

 **"Moi aussi j'ai aucune envie de m'entraîner lundi. En plus j'ai Riko comme coach"** , dit le rouge, revenant ainsi au sujet de base.

 **"Surtout que tes coéquipiers ne sont même pas ne serait ce qu'un temps soit peu beaux gosses pour que tu puisses au minimum te rincer l'œil"** , lui répondit Aomine le plus naturellement du monde.

 **"Et ça ne te ferait pas chier de savoir que je mate d'autres mecs que toi ?"** , demanda Kagami surpris des propos de son petit ami.

 **"Ya aucun mal à mater de temps en temps, et j'ai totalement confiance en toi Taiga. Je viens de te le dire, tu es le seul que j'aime, mais on ne va pas se mentir, les autres joueurs sont très loin d'être moche"** , expliqua très simplement l'as de Tôô.

 **"Je rêve ou tu es en train de m'avouer que tu mates des gars de ton club ?"** , demanda Kagami tout en sentant la colère monter en lui face à la franchise d'Aomine.

 **"Ose me dire que tes yeux n'ont jamais dérivés sur le corps d'un autre joueur que moi depuis que nous sommes ensemble ?...Et soit honnête avec toi même Taiga."**

Kagami était pris au piège, Aomine l'avait tout bonnement coincé, il ne pouvait pas nier les faits. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'aucun des joueurs de basket lycéen du pays, n'étaient attirants.

 **"Ok, tu as gagné cette bataille ahomine"** , avoua Kagami après un soupir.

 **"Ha ! Tu vois que j'ai raison"** , se venta Aomine. **"Et qui sont les heureux élus ?"**

 **"Si je te dit ce que je pense des autres mecs, tu me le dis aussi "** , proposa Kagami à Aomine avec un air de défi dans le regard.

 **"Tu me connais Taiga, je n'ai aucun problèmes pour dire ce que je pense...Mais par contre, on promet de ne pas prendre cette conversation au sérieux. Tu ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie, ok bébé ?"**

 **"Ouais ouais, c'est ok."** , répondit Kagami sans conviction.

 **"Promet le"** , insista Aomine.

 **"C'est promis...Maintenant à toi."**

 **"Je te le promet."**

 **"Très bien Daiki. Alors pour commencer, comment tu trouves..heu...les autres gars de la génération miracle ?"** , demanda Kagami curieux de savoir ce que pense son copain du physique de ses anciens coéquipiers.

 **"Alors là, putain, ils sont tous grave sexy."**

 **"Tu es sérieux là Daiki ?"**

 **"Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Tu les as bien regardé ?"**

 **"J'avoue que Kise je peux tout à fait comprendre...mais Midorima...lui sexy ?"**

 **"Tu rigoles Taiga ? Ce mec a juste des épaules parfaites. Larges et musclés comme j'aime. D'ailleurs je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de m'y agripper pendant qu'il me pilonnerait contre un mur"** , Aomine avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sans se préoccuper le moins du monde que son interlocuteur soit son petit ami.

 **"Je dois reconnaître que marquer des paniers a de telles distances lui ont été plus que bénéfique"** , répondit simplement Kagami sans relevé les propos du bleu qu'il avait pourtant parfaitement entendu. Il lui ferait payer plus tard. **"Il sort avec Takao non ?"**

 **"Ouais",** confirma aomine. **"Le petit faucon doit bien s'amuser avec sont tsundere le soir."**

 **"Bon Daiki, pour le cas Murasakibara je pense qu'on est d'accord ?"** , demanda Kagami sans vraiment attendre de réponse. **"Ce mec est déjà canon de base, mais il a fallut qu'il est la merveilleuse idée de s'attacher les cheveux pendant que je l'affrontait."**

 **"Connaissant Murasakibara, il a surement du le faire exprès pour te déconcentrer"** , répondit Aomine avec un ton sérieux.

 **"Ah ouais ? Ben ça a presque marché."**

 **"Sur un terrain de basket ce mec se révèle être un véritable monstre prêt à tout pour gagner. Murasakibara sait qu'il est sexy, il n'hésite donc jamais à se servir de son physique pour déstabiliser l'adversaire"** , Aomine semblait parler très sérieusement.

 **"Pourtant Tatsuya ne m'en avait jamais parlé, c'est bizarre...D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Murasakibara a rompu avec lui il y a un moment déjà"** , l'informa Kagami.

 **"Nonnn ! Ces deux là étaient juste parfaits ensemble. C'est impossible que se soit fini entre eux, et surtout que se soit Murasakibara qui y ait mis un terme"** , s'étonna Aomine.

 **"Selon Tatsuya, Murasakibara et Liu se seraient fortement rapprochés et auraient commencés a flirter ensemble. Murasakibara aurait alors développé pour Liu des sentiments bien plus forts que ceux qu'ils avaient** **pour Tatsuya."**

 **"Alors si j'ai bien tout capté, Murasakibara et Liu sont..."**

 **"Ensemble effectivement"** , termina le rouge.

 **"Finalement...ça ne me surprend pas. Murasakibara est encore un gamin dans sa tête et il a besoin d'être avec un mec suffisamment costaud physiquement et mentalement pour le gérer. Himuro est quelqu'un de mature, mais physiquement Murasakibara le domine largement. Je pense que c'est ça qui l'a fait se diriger vers l'autre géant, ce besoin d'être avec un homme fort. Il est un peu comme moi en matière de mec. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse jouer à force égal avec lui. D'un mec qu'il puisse protéger et qui puisse lui aussi le protéger en retour."**

 **"Olala Daiki ! Je ne savais pas que tu aspirais à des études de psychologie"** , se moqua légèrement Kagami, surpris par le diagnostique précis de son petit ami.

 **"Ferme là bakagami !... Murasakibara et moi on s'entendait assez bien à Teiko, même aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. J'ai donc eu suffisamment de temps pour cerner se personnalité, et mine de rien on se ressemble beaucoup lui et moi. Nous avons été les premiers à augmenter en puissance, les plus partants pour rabaisser les autres équipes, les premiers à ne plus aller aux entraînements et les plus violents sur le parquet."**

 **"Et vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un mec qui vous protège",** ajouta Kagami amusé par les précédentes paroles d'Aomine.

 **"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ils nous faut un mec qui soit un peu comme...heu...comme nôtre reflet"** , le reprit Aomine.

 ** **"Alors comme ça je suis ton reflet chaton"**** , lui répondit Kagami toujours aussi amusé.

 **"Ouais, et ça me donne juste envie de te prendre comme un fou contre le miroir de ta salle de bain"** , le regard prédateur que lançait Aomine à son petit ami confirmait effectivement ses parles très osés.

Kagami s'empara alors sauvagement des lèvres du bleu, afin de l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux auquel ce dernier répondit plus qu'à la hâte.

 **"Tu es sérieux Taiga ?...Tu veux vraiment le faire ? "** , murmura Aomine une fois ses lèvres libérés de la fougue soudaine de son amant.

Kagami se leva en guise de réponse et Aomine imita son mouvement. Une fois debout en face l'un de l'autre, Kagami prit les bras d'Aomine et les plaças autour de son cou, avant de soulever ce dernier avec une main en dessous de chacune de ses cuisses, afin que le bleu puisse entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Une fois bien accroché au cou du rouge et aisément porté par les puissants bras de ce dernier, Aomine prit soudainement conscience de la situation. Cette position. La façon dont était en train de le porter son dit "reflet". C'était la partie 1 du "Kagami seme tout puissant". Aomine se dégagea alors le plus vite possible de l'emprise du rouge alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à avancer.

 **"Putain Taiga, fais pas chier !"** , s'énerva Aomine de nouveau sur ses deux jambes.

 **"Mais tu veux baiser ou pas Daiki ?"** , demanda Kagami un peu perdu.

 **"Mais moi ce que je veux c'est _te_ baiser"** , expliqua clairement Daiki.

 **"Non"** , répliqua fermement Kagami. **"Soit je _te_ fais hurler de plaisir sous _mes_ coups de hanches que tu qualifies toi même d'extraordinaires quand je _te_ pilonne aux quatre coins de cette appartement. Soit on se rassoit tous les deux sur ce canapé"** , expliqua plus que clairement Kagami.

C'était vrai que dit comme ça la proposition de Taiga n'était pas si mal, pensa Aomine à l'entente des mots "hurler de plaisir" et "coups de hanches extraordinaires".

 **"Rasseyons nous alors"** , Répondit tout de même Aomine...fierté oblige.

 **"C'est vrai que je ne suis pas Midorima moi"** , dit un Taiga ironique.

 **"Je vois que tu as pigé"** , répondit le bleu avec un rictus, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur place sur le sofa.

 **"Sinon ouais Murasakibara a un corps de rêve et le queue de cheval lui va super bien"** , dit Aomine après 2 ou 3 minutes de silence revenant ainsi au sujet initial.

 **"C'est clair...Et sinon...pour...Akashi ?"** , demanda le rouge à son copain.

 **"Akashi ben...c'est un putain de beau gosse quoi. Surtout quand il nous sort sont fameux ankle breaker"** , répondit le bleu.

 **"Ce mec et juste flippant, il n'a absolument _rien_ de sexy"** , assura Kagami à Aomine en se secouant la tête afin de supprimer de sa mémoire l'image du petit rouge tenant une paire de ciseaux à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. **"Ouais il est juste flippant"** , se répéta Taiga pour lui même.

 **"Mais ces mecs c'est rien à coté de Nijimura"** , ajouta le bleu.

 **"Kuroko nous a déjà parlé de ce gars. C'était vôtre capitaine avant que ce ne soit l'autre fou des ciseaux ?"** , demanda Kagami comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

 **"Ouais, il était un peu comme le père de le génération miracle. Et c'est aussi lui le...le premier mec dont...dont je suis heu...tombé...amoureux"** , cette dernière phrase avait presque été murmuré par Aomine.

Kagami se stoppa quelques instants. Avait-il bien entendu ? Aomine avait été amoureux de son premier capitaine de l'équipe A de Teiko ? Il avait eu de rées sentiments pour son sempai ? Ce fameux Nijimura Shuzo si il se souvenait bien, avait été la première personne à avoir fait fondre le mur de glace qui bloquait dès lors l'accès au cœur du grand, fort, arrogant, vulgaire mais aussi drôle, attentionné et beau Aomine Daiki ?

 **"Tu es sérieux Daiki ? Tu as vraiment été amoureux de ce Nijimura ?... Je veux dire pour de vrai? Tu étais _amoureux amoureux_?** ", demanda Kagami pour éclaircir la situation.

Aomine prit un instant pour y réfléchir sincèrement, avant de finalement donner sa réponse.

 **"Il était bon joueur de basket, un capitaine qui savait renforcer les liens de l'équipe, il avait du charisme, une grande gueule et il était juste la personne la plus séduisante que j'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie...Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, j'était plutôt fou amoureux de lui."**

Aomine parlait de Nijimura avec une certaine lueur dans le regard, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de serrer le cœur du rouge.

 **"Ah"** , fut la seule chose qui avait réussit à franchir les lèvres du numéro 10.

Aomine jeta un coup d'œil à Kagami. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé. Le joueur de Tôô connaissait trop bien son petit ami. Kagami était contrarié par sa révélation.

Aomine alla alors chercher le menton de Kagami qu'il prit entre son pouce et son index, forçant ainsi le rouge à le regarder dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne poursuivre son discours.

 **"Pour moi Nijimura était l'homme idéal."**

Aomine pouvait voir les poings de Taiga se serrer après cette ultime phrase. Si le rouge avait été Kise il serait probablement déjà en larmes. Cependant,son "chaton était en réalité en "tigre", et ce dernier avait une fierté au moins égal à la sien. Il tentait alors de rester impassible face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Néanmoins, Aomine pouvait parfaitement lire la souffrance dans les yeux de Taiga.

 **"Je vois"** , dit alors Kagami tout en retirant son menton de l'emprise du bleu.

Soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, le rouge fut brusquement plaqué dos au siège du canapé et sa bouche entraîné dans un baiser sensuel.

Aomine l'avait plaqué et embrassé, comme ça, en une seconde. Kagami ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il prit tout de même part au baiser, avant qu'ils se séparent quelques secondes plus tard légèrement essoufflé.

 **"Mais ça c'était bien avant de te rencontrer chaton. Tu es mon idéal "** , lui murmura Aomine toujours au dessus de lui en se plongeant au plus profond du regard de Kagami, avant qu'ils ne se redressent tous les deux pour retrouver des positions normales.

 **"Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareils ahomine. Ne me parle plus jamais de ce Nijimura ou je te met mon poing dans la face "** ,dit un Kagami plus en forme que jamais.

 **"Dire que je suis fou amoureux de ce crétin et que j'en suis fière. Je suis vraiment tombé bas"** , dit Aomine pour lui même, histoire de provoque un peu le rouge.

 **"Moi aussi je suis fou de toi crétin"** , dit Kagami avait un de ses sourire dont il avait le secret et qui faisait à chaque fois rater un battement à Aomine.

 **"Sinon Taiga, je t'ai dit ce que je pense de la génération miracle, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses des gars de Seirin ?"**

A l'entente de cette question Taiga se dit que c'était à son tour de titiller la jalousie de son amoureux.

...FIN...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit délire :)

Si vous voulez une suite dite le moi dans vos reviews. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :) Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux guests:

 **Lily Rose 23:** je suis ravie que cette première parti t'ait plu, ça fait plaisir d'avoir ton soutient :)

 **Mayu-chan:** je suis ravie que ça t'ai fait rire car c'est mon but. Tu as carrément "adoré" wouaw ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que cette suite te fera le même effet :)

 **Yukiko:** ravie de voir tant d'enthousiasme dans ta review c'est plaisant et quelque chose me dit que tu verras ce que tu as envie de voir;)

 **Itada:** tout d'abord je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à critiquer un peu dans les review XD. Tu parles de OOC, pour moi il n'y en a aucun. Les "chatons" très nombreux même trop nombreux je l'avoue ne doivent pas être pris comme des "mon amour" ou " mon bébé" mais plus comme des "bakagami" ou "ahomine". En effet, ce sont tous les deux des félins féroces et s'appeler "chaton" est un moyen de taquiner l'autre en le rabaissant ce qui est tout à fait en accord avec les personnalité de Aomine et Kagami. En ce qui concerne Murasakibara je n'aime pas le fait que tous le monde mélange Atsushi de la vie de tous les jours et Atsushi le basketteur. Sur un Terrain de basket se mec n'a rien à voir avec se qu'on voit de lui hors match. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens des tirades qu'il a sortie pendant ce match j'était choqué de le voir parler autant et de façon aussi intelligente on vas dire. C'est un gros vicieux, près à tout. Après c'est un délire le truc du sex appeal on accroche ou on accroche pas et c'est dommage que tu n'ais pas accroché. Je n'ai absolument pas trouvé ta review méchante ou autre au contraire je l'ai beaucoup aimé car se faire reprendre de façon constructive c'est toujours une bonne chose et n'hésite pas à le refaire si un point ou deux ton dérangé :)

 **Grimmy:** merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et je suis très contente que tu est toi aussi "adoré", ce mot fait vraiment plaisir à lire :)

 **Guest:** merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme je suis contente que mon petit délire te plaise et tu voulais la suite ben la voilà :)

 **LuffyTheBest:** Tout d'abord merci énormément pour ta review de suis mois je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis. Je suis très contente que tu l'ais apprécié au point de lire les 9 Chapitre d'un coup c'est vraiment motivant de voir un tel enthousiasme et je suis ravie que tu apprécies également le fait que j'intègre les rois sans couronnes et leurs copains. J'espère que tu aimes mon Nebuya x Akashi. Merci également pour ta review pour cette fiction également. Je suis ravie que mon travail te plaise autant et j'espère que tu aimeras également cette suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Discussion sur canapé - partie 2

 **"Ok. Par qui veux-tu que je commence Daiki ?"**

 **"Commence par ton capitaine."**

 **"Hyuga ?... ben... c'est pas trop mon style de gars, mais il a un certain charme et même si il est parfois effrayant, j'aime beaucoup son fort caractère, je trouve ça très sexy chez un mec"** , répond le rouge.

 **"En gros il est moche"** , résume Aomine le sourire aux lèvres, ravie par la réponse de son copain... Vu comment les choses commençaient, il n'avait pas de soucie à se faire.

 **"Ne déforme pas ce que j'ai dit !... Hyuga n'est pas mon style mais il n'est pas moche !"** , se défend fermement Kagami après les propos très cru du bleu.

 **"Parce que maintenant tu kiffes les binoclard Taiga ?"** , demande Aomine avec un sourire moqueur... Un peu de provocation ne fait pas de mal.

 **"En tout cas c'est pas moi qui rêve de me faire baiser par Midorima"** , rétorque l'as de Seirin.

 **"Ferme-là Bakagami !"** dit un Aomine contrarié de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

 **"C'est pas bien d'être mauvais perdant Daiki."**

 **"En tout cas je me demande bien comment ton capitaine a fait pour séduire un mec comme Mibuchi. En plus de ça il sont toujours ensemble"** , poursuit tout de même le numéro 5.

 **"Parce que Mibuchi te plait ?"** , demande Taiga étonné par la phrase de Daiki.

" **Je te cache pas que j'aimerai beaucoup goûter à cette bouche pulpeuse et surtout savoir de quoi elle serait capable autour de ma grosse..."**

 **"Arrête toi là Ahomine" ,** le stop Kagami anticipant malheureusement parfaitement la fin du discours de son idiot de copain.

 **"Moi le mec que j'aimerai goûter c'est Nebuya... Putain le corps de ce mec est limite illégal. En plus c'est exactement mon style de gars : grand, corps de rêve, bronzé, aime la bouffe et le basket, un peu vulgaire et arrogant mais quand même sexy à mort... Il me fait un peu penser à toi en faite. Vous vous ressemblez un peu en plus tu trouves pas Daiki ?"**

 **"C'est peut-être parce que c'est mon cousin comme je te l'ai déjà dis au moins trois fois !"** , répond le dit Daiki exaspéré par le manque d'attention que lui porte son petit ami. **"Mais bien évidemment monsieur ne m'écoutait pas car il préférait envoyer des textos à son frère de cœur."**

 **"J'ai aucune envie de n'embrouiller avec toi une fois de plus à cause de Tatsuya alors revenons à Hyuga"** , préfère couper court Kagami sentant les problèmes arriver. **"Mibuchi a surement du être séduit par la personnalité de Hyuga."**

 **"Donc tu reconnais qu'il est moche"** , dit Aomine ayant visiblement complètement oublié le joueur de Yosen.

 **"Pense ce que tu veux Daiki je m'en fou"** , se contente de répondre le numéro 10 exaspéré par l'insistance de son petit ami.

 **"Et pour l'aigle ?"** , demande soudainement Aomine.

 **"L'aigle s'appel Izuki...Il serait temps que tu connaisses les noms de ceux qui ton battu tout de même."**

 **"Évite de trop me chercher chaton"** , dit Aomine sur le ton de la menace.

 **"Sinon quoi ?"** , répond Kagami tout en se levant."

 **"Sinon je risque de te sauter dessus parce que tu es vraiment sexy quand tu t'énerves Taiga... D'ailleurs tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas que je te fasse l'amour contre le miroir de ta salle de bain ?"** , demande l'aire de rien l'as de Tôô tout en déshabillant Taiga des yeux.

 **"J'en suis persuadé aho."**

 **"C'est pas drôle. D'habitude tu es tout le temps partant pour une partie de jambes en l'aire endiablé"** , dit Daiki très déçu d'essuyer un nouveau refus.

 **"Justement... Pour une fois qu'on arrive à avoir une discussion, j'aimerai bien pouvoir en profiter un maximum."**

 **"Ok.. alors rassieds toi Taiga."**

Le rouge s'exécute avant de reprendre la parole en même temps que le réel sujet de discussion.

 **"Alors pour Izuki... ben... c'est à peu près le même cas que Hyuga. Il a une très belle gueule je dois le reconnaître, mais les mecs plus petit que moi c'est pas trop mon truc"**

 **"Donc pour Tetsu j'imagine que c'est la même chose ?"** , demande le bleu histoire d'être tout à fait sûr des sentiments de son copain par rapport à son ancienne ombre... Cependant, Kagami ne répond pas et se contente de détourner le regard de celui d'Aomine...Tout ça ne sentait pas bon.

 **"Taiga ne me dit pas que Tetsu te plait ?"** , demande clairement Daiki sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui. **"Taiga répond moi putain !"**

 **"Et bien... il y a eu un petit quelque chose entre Kuroko et moi"** , révèle finalement Kagami toujours sans trouver la force de regarder son ancien rivale.

 **"Quoi ?! Il c'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Tetsu ?! vous vous êtes embrassez ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?"** , demande un Aomine plus inquiet que jamais. **"Taiga regarde moi bordel !"**

Le dit Taiga trouve finalement la force de soutenir à nouveau le regard de son petit ami. Cependant, il n'a toujours pas répondu à la question de ce dernier et appréhende plus que tout sa réaction.

 **"Daiki tu n'as pas oublié la promesse que l'on s'est faite au début de cette discussion hein ?"** , demande doucement le rouge tout en caressant une des cuisses du bleu dans le but de le calmer.

 **"J'en ai rien à foutre de cette promesse de merde ! As-tu couché avec Tetsu oui ou merde ?"**

 **"Oui... mais pas seulement... Kuroko et moi on est sorti ensemble pendant deux mois au début de l'année"** , révèle finalement Taiga non sans détourner une nouvelle fois le regard de celui de Daiki se sentant coupable de lui avoir caché cette relation.

 **"Tu te fous de moi Taiga ?!... Tu es sorti avec Tetsu, vous vous êtes embrassez, vous avez couché ensemble et ça pendant deux mois !... Et toi tu oses appeler une relation de deux mois un petit quelque chose !"** , dit un Aomine très déçu et en colère.

 **"Daiki je..."**

 **"Ferme-là ! j'me casse !"**

Aomine se lève brutalement du canapé et se dirige vers la sortie. Kagami se lève également et tente de rattraper son copain au plus vite.

 **"Daiki s'il te plait !... Attend !"**

Le rouge parvient finalement à le rejoindre dans l'entrée et plaque le bleu dos contre la porte.

 **"Ne me touche pas Bakagami ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Tu es sorti avec Tetsu pendant deux mois... deux mois bordel ! Et il a fallu attendre cette foutue discussion pour que tu me le dises enfin !",** Kagami n'avait jamais vu Aomine dans un état pareil. **"Est-ce que tu avais des sentiments pour lui ?."**

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à la question de son petit ami pourtant furieux. Kagami lui capture les lèvres tout en lui entourant fermement la taille de ses bras. Le baiser se veut tendre et langoureux, Aomine ne peut qu'y répondre... Cependant, il ne le fait pas et repousse brutalement le numéro 10.

 **"Taiga arrête ça putain et répond à ma question !"**

Kagami viens alors plaquer son front à celui d'Aomine tout en lui entourant toujours la taille avec fermeté.

 **"Daiki... Kuroko et moi c'est du passé. C'est avec toi que je suis aujourd'hui et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être demain.** "

 **"Est-ce que tu as aimé Tetsu ?"** , redemande Aomine cette fois si à voix basse la colère ayant laissé place à la tristesse.

 **"Oui j'ai aimé Kuroko, je l'ai aimé plus que tout"** , avoue finalement Kagami. **"Mais je te le répète, tout ça fait parti de mon passé, mon présent c'est toi Daiki."**

 **"Mais tu passes ton temps collé à Tetsu, et si tes sentiments pour lui refaisaient surfaces ?"** , demande Aomine toujours pas convaincu par les mots de son pourtant petit ami.

 **"Au jours d'aujourd'hui Kuroko est mon meilleur ami, rien d'autre"** , clarifie de nouveau Taiga.

 **"Et moi je suis qui pour toi ?"**

 **"Toi tu es l'homme de ma vie."**

 **"Pourtant tu as aimé Tetsu plus que tout. Et si c'était plutôt lui l'homme de ta vie."**

 **"C'est impossible... Car même si je l'ai aimé plus que tout, je ne l'ai jamais aimé plus que toi."**

 **"Arrête de te foutre de moi Bakagami !"**

 **"Je t'aime Daiki et bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Kuroko."**

 **"Ya intérêt, sinon je te casse la gueule ... En tout cas j'espère vraiment que Tetsu n'est pas l'homme de ta vie"** , dit Aomine de nouveau lui même.

 **"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Daiki. Kuroko semble très heureux avec son sixième homme fantôme nouvelle génération"** , révèle Kagami qui était pourtant censé garder le secret.

 **"Mayuzumi ? Tu rigoles Taiga ? C'est impossible qu'ils soient ensemble, Kuroko n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards noirs pendant la final"** , s'étonne Aomine.

 **"Je pensais également que Kuroko détestait ce mec, mais après le match il m'a dit un truc de ouf."**

 **"Ah ouais et quoi ?"**

 **"Ben il m'a dit mot pour mot: Tu sais Kagami-kun, ça ne me dérange pas que Mayuzumi utilise la misdirection. Il possède lui aussi une faible présence et ce style de jeu lui convient parfaitement. Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'Akashi-kun trouve un sixième homme fantôme aussi sexy ? C'est déstabilisant pendant un match tu sais ? A cause de ça il a bloqué mon shoot fantôme et quand j'étais sur le banc je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si il avait une copine ou bien si il préférait les garçons... Kagami-kun tu penses que Mayuzumi pourrait s'intéresser à moi ? Et si je lui proposait d'aller boire un milkshake à la vanille ?"**

 **"Si c'est sérieux et ben Tetsu a une façon bizarre de regarder un mec qu'il trouve sexy",** se moque Aomine.

 **"C'est vrai... en tout cas Kuroko apprécie lui aussi de sortir avec son reflet visiblement"** , dit Taiga faisant référence à une précédente phrase d'Aomine.

 **"En parlant de ça Taiga, pour te faire pardonner ta petite cachotterie on peut toujours faire l'amour contre le miroir tu sais."**

 **"C'est non."**

 **"J'aurai au mois essayé."**

Après un dernier baiser le couple retourne finalement s'asseoir dans le salon avec leur lot de révélations.

 **"Taiga on a pas oublié un mec dans ton équipe ?"**

 **"Ben on a parlé de Hyuga, d'Izuki et de Kuroko."**

 **"C'est bien ce que je dit on a oublié le pivot... Kiyoshi."**

Et merde ! se dit le joueur de Seirin. Il venait tout juste de s'embrouiller avec son copain à propos de Kuroko et voilà que ça allait déjà repartir par rapport à Kiyoshi.

Cette fois-ci Kagami se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il passe par quatre chemins. Il dirait tout simplement la vérité à Aomine.

 **"Quand Kiyoshi est revenu dans l'équipe, je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Faut dire qu'il est sexy, grand, beau, gentil, super sexy, c'est un véritable amis, il joue bien au basket, son corps est juste trop sexy, il sourie tout le temps et il est super encourageant entant que senpai... et.. heu.. est-ce que j'ai déjà dit qu'il est sexy ?"**

 **"Ouais tu l'as dis au moins trois fois, passe à la suite putain !"** , le stop Aomine déjà saoulé par le début du discours de son copain.

 **"Ben... Je lui ai écris une lettre anonyme et je l'ai mise dans son casier"** , révèle Taiga tout en baissant le regard rouge de gêne.

A l'entente des mots de Taiga, Aomine éclate tout simplement de rire sous le nez du rouge... Décidément Taiga préférait quand ils s'embrouillaient.

 **"Tu sais écrire des lettres d'amour maintenant Bakagami "** , le numéro 5 se tient les côtes tellement son rire est intense.

 **"Ferme-là ! c'était une idée de Kuroko "** , se défend Kagami en accusant son meilleur ami.

 **"Et tu lui as écrit quoi ?: Kiyoshi-senpai dès le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi je t'ai trouvé très sexy et si tu es d'accord j'aimerais beaucoup coucher avec toi."**

Aomine sait parfaitement que Taiga n'aurait jamais écrit une chose pareille, mais l'imaginer est plutôt marrant. Cependant, un fois de plus Kagami avait détourné le regard en rougissant... il n'avait quand même pas tapé juste.

 **"Taiga tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu n'as pas réellement écrit un truc pareil ?"** , demande Aomine presque inquiet de la stupidité de son petit ami.

 **"Ben je n'étais pas amoureux, je voulais juste un coup d'un soir moi"** , avoue tout simplement Kagami ne voyant absolument pas où est le problème.

 **"Tu es vraiment pitoyable Bakagami"** , lui répond Aomine exaspéré. **"Sinon comment il a réagit ? Il a su que c'était toi ?"**

 **"Ben il a cru que c'était Hyuga alors il l'a embrassé devant tout le monde à un entrainement en disant qu'il savait depuis longtemps que Huyga avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il l'aimait aussi... Après ils sont sorties ensemble pendant trois mois et demi"** , explique le rouge.

 **"Mais comment fait ce binoclard pour gérer des mecs aussi sexy ?"** , se demande une nouvelle fois Aomine.

 **"Les lunettes sont peut-être aphrodisiaque."**

 **"Si tu le dis... En gros sans le vouloir tu as joué les entremetteur entre c'est deux là ?"** conclu Aomine après l'explication du roux.

 **"C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis"** , réalise finalement Kagami après tout ce temps.

 **"T'es sûr que tu vas en cours Taiga ? Parce que t'es vachement débile comme mec ?"** , lance le bleu après avoir entendu la dernière phrase du rouge.

 **"Hey ! c'est pas moi qui dors sur le toit H24"** , réplique Kagami agacé par la remarque de son petit ami.

 **"La seule chose que je sèche c'est l'entrainement, parce que le seul qui puisse me battre..."**

 **"C'est Taiga à la Winter cup"** , termine le Taiga en question avec un sourire moqueur.

 **"Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance chaton... et en plus t'avais Tetsu avec toi. Par contre quand on ait en un contre un je me demande même si tu as déjà entendu le mot basket tellement je te fait mordre la poussière à chaque fois."**

 **"Arrête la mauvaise fois Daiki et je te rappel que je t'ai battu en un contre un quand on était dans la zone"** , rectifie Taiga.

 **"C'était un coup de chance je te dis... par contre je dois bien reconnaître que dans la zone tu étais plus sexy que jamais bébé",** dit Aomine tout en se rapprochant de Kagami.

 **"You too babe"** , lui répond l'américain dans son anglais parfait tout en se rapprochant à son tour du bleu pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

 **"Taiga... et si on allait au lit histoire de voir si la zone peut être atteinte dans d'autres domaines tout aussi intéressants ?"** , demande Aomine entre deux baisers.

 **"J'avoue que ça me tente bien... mais c'est NON "** , répond Taiga tout en cassant le baiser.

 **"Tu fais vraiment chier aujourd'hui Taiga et si tu continus à jouer les abstinents, je vais vraiment finir par aller voir ailleurs"** , le menace Aomine.

 **"Ah ouais ? Et tu irais voir qui ?"**

* * *

 _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET SI VOUS VOULEZ ENCORE UNE SUITE MANIFESTEZ VOUS DANS LES REVIEWS ^_^_


End file.
